Outdoor productions such as concerts or the like frequently encounter inclement weather. The portable stages used in the outdoor performances are ordinarily quite large and it is extremely difficult to provide any type of overhead protection for the stage in case of inclement weather.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a support tower which may be used to support a canopy extending over a stage or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support tower for a canopy which is easy to erect and which is extremely durable in use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a canopy support tower having means thereon for supporting a canopy.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a canopy support tower including means for raising and lowering the canopy secured thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a canopy support tower which is extremely stable.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a canopy support tower which is refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.